Conventional detent connection pieces include a clip hook that can be pressed into a first bore while being deformed until the detent connection piece snaps in and engages behind a bearing edge framing the first bore. A conventional gas bag module includes a gas bag and a protective sheathing surrounding the gas bag.
For the fastening of gas bag modules which are provided to protect the head of a vehicle occupant in a side impact, holding sections are usually provided on the gas bag module, which are screwed onto a lateral or upper section of the body of the vehicle. In the case of alternative clip connections, care must be taken in particular that an unintentional removal of the gas bag module is avoided.